One Day at a Time
by maxie1
Summary: Phoebe is all in a dither about Jason. She loves him, but can she trust him? Story is now complete
1. One Day at a Time

DISCLAIMER: All characters that appear in this story belong to their respective Creators, including Spelling Productions, and whomever else owns them. No money is being made from the use of these characters.  
  
One day at a Time  
  
Piper fed Wyatt another spoonful of his breakfast cereal, then looked at her sister. Phoebe sat at the table with her head on her hands. "Aren't you going to be late for work?"  
  
"I don't want to go to work. Can I be sick today?"  
  
"Are you feeling bad again? I thought you were getting more control over your new power."  
  
"No... yes... Jason is in the office today." Phoebe whined.  
  
Piper smiled at her sister. "You should be happy about that."  
  
"Yes... no..." A heavy sigh escaped Phoebe's lungs. "Last time he was here we had that issue with the blond bimbos... we talked afterward, but it's getting really hard to explain things to him. I don't want to get too close to him because the closer we get, the harder my life gets and the bigger the lie gets... So, I either need to quit and get away from him, or..." Phoebe's head went back on her hands and her voice dropped, "... or tell him." She whispered into the table.  
  
Piper stopped feeding Wyatt. "Tell him! You don't mean to tell him!"  
  
Paige entered the room. "Tell who... tell what?"  
  
Piper answered, "She wants to tell Jason about us!" Piper stared at Phoebe, expecting Paige's rage.  
  
"Phoebe, that's great. It would make your life so much easier..."  
  
"Paige, what are you saying? Jason runs a newspaper... he owns multiple newspapers. We did tell you what happened last time a news agency found out about us?"  
  
Phoebe stepped in. "Jason wouldn't make us into a news story. Piper, he wouldn't hurt me like that."  
  
"Sure, you say that now... but if you break up... what then? Prue died last time the news found out about us."  
  
"Piper, that was totally different. We would be telling my boyfriend, not showing up unexpectedly on the news, vanquishing a demon."  
  
Paige calmly turned to Piper. "We can't always hide who we are. When we are close to men, like Phoebe is to Jason, we need to bring them into our world. How will we ever find out if we can trust them, if we never tell them? Any way, Jason is, as you say, a newspaperman. He will start checking out her stories, her lies. He will eventually catch her in the lie... and that could be worse. Wouldn't it?"  
  
Phoebe and Paige look at Piper. "Yes, if he finds out on his own, that will be worse... So you both think we should tell him? In a controlled environment... here in the manor... after dinner?"  
  
"Thank you Piper... Thank you."  
  
"OK... but I'm not going to make anything special... franks and beans... that's it."  
  
Phoebe claps happily and Paige hugs Piper. "Piper, you don't know how to make franks and beans."  
  
Piper smiles, "Get out of here, both of you. I will figure something out. Have him come at 7 pm."  
  
Both left the manor to their jobs. Piper looked at Wyatt. He squirmed in his chair and smiled at her. "Tomorrow will be a new day for us, Wyatt. No matter what happens tonight." 


	2. At the Office

Chapter 2 - The office  
  
Phoebe leaned on the door jamb and watched him working intently. Phoebe distinctly felt his stress level and questioned if this was the best time to approach him.  
  
"Normally people approach my desk and start talking." Jason looked up from the computer. "Very rarely am I observed intently from the doorway."  
  
Phoebe moved just inside the office. "How do you know I was staring intently?"  
  
"Phoebe, you do everything intently." Jason smiled and Phoebe's stomach flipped with his feelings for her. She backed away further until she was against the wall. "Is there something in particular you need, Phoebe? Or, are you just here to stare?"  
  
Phoebe felt his emotions change to irritation. "Yes, I would like to invite you to dinner... at the manor... with my sisters and me." Phoebe immediately felt his emotions change for the better.  
  
"I thought I was banned from the manor."  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Well, every time I knock on the door, I am pushed away. I haven't ever been invited into the entranceway."  
  
"Well, you know, three girls living in the same house... we don't always want to invite men in to share our secrets."  
  
Jason rises from his desk and walks toward Phoebe. "And you, Phoebe, have a number of secrets." He reached past her and closed the door. Phoebe felt his emotions strengthen as he neared her. She was overcome as he closed the door and took her in his arms. "I am dying to find out a few more of your secrets." He kissed her and Phoebe melted into the kiss. His emotions consumed her and her hands sought his arms and chest and shoulders.  
  
Finally he broke their embrace and Phoebe was able to regain control. "We shouldn't... we could go..."  
  
Phoebe interrupted, "No, we have work. Will you come tonight?"  
  
Clearly not wanting to, Jason stepped away from her. "Of course, yes... I'll be there... at seven?"  
  
"Yes... Yes..." Phoebe stepped away from him and opened the door. "See you." She exited and closed the door.  
  
Jason sat down on his desk. 'What is wrong with you? Whenever she is here you are all hands and lips. No wonder she questions your feelings... all you ever show her anymore is lust. Why can't you control yourself? You lover her, man, treat her right!'  
  
Exhausted, Jason sat back in his chair. 


	3. Dinnertime

Chapter 3 - Dinnertime  
  
Piper stood near the table cleaning a now fully fed, very tired Wyatt. She looked over at her sister and did not need to be an empath to understand what she was feeling. "Phoebe, close the lid on that pot, or it's not going to be ready in time for dinner."  
  
"But look, it needs to be stirred."  
  
"No, Phoebe, it doesn't. Close the lid and calm down."  
  
"I'm not nervous... it's just that it's almost 7 and Paige isn't home and dinner isn't ready and Wyatt is still awake and..."  
  
Piper walked over to Phoebe and held her hand. "Phebs... feel my emotions now. This is calm... can you do calm?"  
  
"Yes... thanks Piper. This will go OK tonight, right?"  
  
"He loves you Phoebe; tonight will go OK."  
  
Phoebe jumped as they heard the doorbell ring. "Oh no! He's here... he's..."  
  
"Calm Phoebe. I will put Wyatt to bed. You answer the door and take him into the living room. Get him a glass of wine; he's going to need a drink tonight." The door bell rang a second time. Piper walked over and picked up Wyatt and looked back at Phoebe. "Go Phoebe!" She said. Phoebe jumped and made her way to the door.  
  
Piper made her way up the stair as Phoebe opened the door. Jason stood in the entryway, smiling down at her. "Come..."  
  
Paige pushed her way through the door. "Sorry... uh... I really need to change; I will be right back..." Paige ran upstairs.  
  
"Jason... sorry... that was... Paige." Phoebe turned toward the stair to see Paige running up them. "Jason..." She turned back into his beautiful dark eyes. "...please come in."  
  
"Phoebe, these are for you... but they pale when compared to your beauty." He handed her a bouquet of two dozen roses of the deepest red. Dainty white baby's breath was interlaced through the gorgeous bundle.  
  
"Jason, these are beautiful... thank you."  
  
She looked at him and touched his cheek. She approached him and their lips joined in a tender kiss that quickly deepened.  
  
"Ahem..." Phoebe heard Piper from behind them. The two parted.  
  
"Jason, this is my sister Piper. She graciously made us dinner this evening."  
  
Piper extended her hand. "Welcome to our home Jason."  
  
"This, Piper, is for you." Jason presented her a bottle of wine. Piper took it and looked at the label.  
  
"Jason... this is... thank you... but..."  
  
"I hope it goes with whatever delicacy you have prepared us tonight."  
  
"Jason... this is "Grand Vin Chateau LaTour," we can't drink this."  
  
"It won't go with dinner?"  
  
"It would be perfect with dinner... but... this is... a, uh... expensive. You don't..."  
  
"Piper, I have over 300 bottles of wine in my cellar. There isn't one that I bought that I wouldn't consider drinking. A wine isn't worth having if it isn't worth drinking or sharing. Open it, let it breath and serve it with dinner."  
  
Piper smiled. "Thank you Jason. This is exquisite."  
  
At that point, Paige moves down the steps. "Sorry I am late... I was late from work."  
  
"Jason, this is my other sister Paige."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Paige extended her hand and was presented with a bouquet of her won, white tulips, tinged with red. "For you m'lady."  
  
"Jason, these are beautiful, but you didn't have to..."  
  
"I was invited to dine with three beautiful and charming sisters, how could I not show my appreciation."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
Phoebe spoke up, "Jason, please come in..." Phoebe led him to the living room where the four shared drinks and an appetizer. Conversation was light, but Piper kept her eye peeled for clues that their secret would be safe. She found nothing that told her she was wrong.  
  
A/N: Hope you are enjoying this. I like Jason (not as steamy as Cole, but OK) and think that Phoebe will not be able to keep her secret for much longer.  
  
Thank you for your kind feedback. 


	4. After Dinner

Chapter 4 - After Dinner  
  
"Piper that was one of the best meals I have had in a long time."  
  
"Jason, you're being overly kind now, you eat at all the best restaurants, all over the world."  
  
"And this meal was just as good as any of those and the company was better."  
  
"Well Jason, I do have dessert and coffee... why don't we move to the living room and I'll serve, Paige can you help me?"  
  
"Sure Piper." The four rose, Phoebe took Jason into the living room and Piper and Paige carried plates into the kitchen.  
  
"Well Paige... what do you think?"  
  
"Piper... I think if Phoebe doesn't want him, I do!"  
  
"Not about that... about telling him."  
  
"Piper, didn't you see how he loves her? He tended to her the whole evening, hanging on her every word, caressing her arm and holding her hand. I don't think there was two minutes total when they weren't touching each other. He has stars in his eyes. I like him and I think he will be OK."  
  
Piper looked at her with trepidation in her eyes. "OK, you carry this... let's go..."  
  
Piper and Paige entered the living room. Phoebe and Jason were sitting comfortably on the couch; his arm around her shoulder. Piper served the carrot cake while Paige served the coffee. As Jason accepted his slice, Phoebe spoke up, "Piper never makes carrot cake any more, now I know you're special."  
  
Jason bit into the cake, "Wow, you must know I have a sweet tooth, or else you want to put me into a sugar coma. This is great Piper."  
  
"Well, maybe the coma thing would be closer to my reasoning."  
  
Piper stood in the middle of the room, in front of the couch. Jason looked at her obvious change in demeanor. He set the plate down, now noticing that the three sisters were serious and none had taken any dessert.  
  
Piper continued. "Jason... we have something important to discuss with you. Since I'm the oldest, I get to kick off the discussion. But, before I do, I need to know that we can trust you. If you had to make a decision between Phoebe and your paper, which would you pick?"  
  
Phoebe rose from the couch. "Piper, we didn't discuss you asking him that. That's not fair."  
  
"Phoebe, I have to know..."  
  
Paige spoke, "But Piper, you don't have to be so blunt..."  
  
All conversation stopped when a shrill whistle rang through the house. All eyes turned to Jason. "Now I know you are sisters. First of all, I love Phoebe and wouldn't do anything to hurt her, or you as her family. Secondly, my intentions toward her, although between her and I, are quite honorable. Does that answer your concerns?"  
  
Piper smiled, "Yes... thank you..." She looked at Phoebe who, also smiling, took Jason's hand and gave him a hug. The two sat and Piper again took the floor. She looks at her sisters as if to say, 'Well, this is it.'  
  
"Jason... there is something that Phoebe wants to tell you. But what she wants to say concerns her whole family and so we decided as a family to give you this information. What we tell you today is confidential and will hurt us if it ever gets out. We tried the media approach before and the results were cataclysmic." She paused, looking for a way out, not finding one, she continued. "Jason, many generations ago, a very powerful witch was born. Melinda Warren... our great, great - something - grandmother. She was the strongest individual witch in our family line. She worked for good and kept the balance during her lifetime. Before she died, she predicted three sister witches would be born. She predicted these sisters would be individually strong, but together they would be a force to reckon with. They would be charmed. Jason... my sisters and I are those charmed ones. We are witches."  
  
Piper paused to evaluate the tension in the room. Jason interrupted, "You mean... you get together and do magic tricks, scare little kids at Halloween and your cat is black? What are you trying to say?"  
  
Piper continued. "There are forces in this world, forces of good and evil. Most people are unaware of this as they go about their business. But, all are affected by it. The luck you have, the tragedies... often times are a result of this struggle. Our job, as witches is to keep the balance tipped toward the good side."  
  
Jason's expression remained incredulous. Phoebe spoke up. "Maybe we should show him."  
  
Piper looked at Paige, who stood. "I have the power to move objects, even myself, through space. I can be here..." Paige orbs behind the couch. "...then here." Jason stood and flipped around. His eyes wild, but he said nothing. "I can call for objects "...vase." The vase orbed to Paige's waiting arms.  
  
Piper begins again, and when she does, Jason lurches back around to see her display. "I control the movement of time... Paige..." Paige throws the vast into the air. Jason reaches for it so it won't fall to the floor, but Piper freezes the vase before it gets to him.  
  
Jason stares at the vase and Piper continues... "I can control my powers to effect one object or the whole room. I can't freeze other witches, but I can freeze non-witches and inanimate objects. And... well... the bigger the room, the more objects, the harder it is."  
  
Jason continues to examine the frozen vase, until Phoebe moves him away. Piper continues her demonstration. "I am also able to speed up the object's molecules..." Piper waves her hands again and the vase explodes away from the couch. Jason jumps and steps further away and turns toward Phoebe, confusion in his eyes.  
  
"My powers are not quite so physical. I have prescience or the gift of sight. I quite often will be the first to identify an innocent. I can touch something or someone and I will receive a premonition. It will give us clues about what we need to do. Then, from time to time, as our powers grow, we receive additional powers that usually grow from our current powers. I recently received a new power, empathy. I can sense the feeling of others. You are feeling confusion and incredulousness, but you're not completely overwhelmed. Am I right?"  
  
Jason stared at her... at them. "How... what... I never knew... How..."  
  
"It's OK Jason. This is our life, my life. I wanted you to be a part of it."  
  
The three women looked at him in anticipation. The room was silent while Jason tried to take in all the information. Phoebe felt his emotions swirling, almost out of control. She approached him and touched his forearm. Jason jumped and backed away from her. "I can't..." He looked at her. His eyes shimmered with confusion. "I can't be here..."  
  
Jason moved away from them. "I can't be here..." He turned quickly and ran to the door.  
  
The sisters followed him and watched as he exited the manor and ran to his car. Phoebe moved to follow him, but was stopped by Piper. "Let him be, Phoebe... he needs some time."  
  
"But he is confused... scared."  
  
"Let him take in the information he has now. Let him calm down. Talk to him in the morning."  
  
"What if he tells someone?"  
  
"Phoebe, you're the empath, even I can tell he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. He won't tell, but he will need to talk to you in the morning."  
  
"I'll go in early." Quietly the girls closed the door to the outside world, each hoping that their secret remained one. 


	5. The Morning After

Chapter 5 - The morning after  
  
Phoebe approached Jason's office. The door was closed and the lights off. She saw Diane, Jason's assistant. "Diane, what's his schedule today?"  
  
"Oh, Phoebe, I guess I didn't expect you to be here today. Not after your dinner last night. He called in sick. I figured you were with him..." Phoebe left quietly.  
  
She stood in front of his apartment door, an envelope in her hand. She knew he was in there, she felt him. His emotions were still wildly oscillating between incredulousness, confusion and worry. Maybe, she thought, she should not be here yet...  
  
But, there was something else... She still felt his love. Maybe he didn't hate her. 'Maybe I should talk to him... Maybe I should just knock on this door...' Phoebe raised her hand to knock on the door. As she did, the door opened and she jumped back. There was Jason, standing in the doorway.  
  
"It's about time you knocked... You've been standing there for about ten minutes." He backed away and motioned for her to enter.  
  
"You don't look like you've slept much."  
  
"I haven't even tried, Phoebe." His voice slurred as if he had been drinking. Phoebe looked around the room and saw evidence of that in the form of an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels Single Barrel Vintage and a shot glass. Jason continued, "I guess I didn't want to sleep... thought I might have nightmares. I have some more questions Phoebe."  
  
"I will answer anything."  
  
Phoebe sat on the couch and Jason paced across the floor. "Phoebe, what you showed me last night... it scared me. I have never imagined that such things are true. Even as a child, I knew magic was setup and timing and not real. What you showed me really scared me. But, I was sitting here... about three a.m. this morning... and I remembered something that was said. You and your sisters are on the good side of this equation. That means there must be a bad side and, well, as these things go... the bad side must be infinitely scarier than what I saw. Am I right?"  
  
"Well, yes... I guess... the bad side includes warlocks and demons, whose powers are physical and destructive. The faces of these creatures are sometimes very human. But then they turn. But... I think... they are usually more lethal in their human form. Because we may not know they are evil... Does this answer your question?"  
  
Jason knelt in front of her. "Phoebe... you face this every day... does it scare you?"  
  
"Well, yes... I guess... Jason, I have been doing this for over six years. During that time, I have learned and grown as a witch and as a person. I went to college and graduated. I've been married and divorced. I have lived a life other than being a witch."  
  
"Did being a witch break up your marriage? Did he know you were a witch?"  
  
"There were differences between us that could not be resolved. He knew I was a witch and I guess that is what broke us up. I had to make a choice between good and evil and the good side within me won out. He made a good effort, but the evil and obsession in him hampered that effort."  
  
Phoebe looked into Jason's eyes. "Look, my marriage is a long story that does not need to be discussed here. I have lived a life while being a witch. I will continue to live my life... but I need to know if you will be a part of this life... my life."  
  
Jason sat on the floor and supported his head with his hands.  
  
"Jason, I know you don't hate me... which is what I feared would happen when I told you about me. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Phoebe..."  
  
"No... wait... I brought this to give to you. It's my letter of resignation."  
  
Jason lifted his head and stared at the envelope Phoebe held out. He made no attempt to take it. "Why do you think I would want this?"  
  
"Jason, after everything you have heard about me... you can't tell me you want to stay with me."  
  
"Phoebe... that's personal... our professional life is completely separate. I have an empath working as my advice columnist. Why would I want to change that?"  
  
Jason stood and started to pace again. Phoebe also stood. "Has it been? ...separate ...lately? ...since you have returned from Hong Kong? Has it been separate? I make up reasons to call you for meetings, rather than sit in the same room as you. Your emotions are so strong and I don't have full control over my empath power. Being next to you... hurts."  
  
Jason looked at her and fought the urge to put his arms around her. "Phoebe... of all the questions and nightmares and musings that have gone through my head tonight, never once did I think that I could let you out of my life. I don't want to lose you Phoebe, not professionally, and definitely not personally.  
  
The pair looks at each other. Each stunned by this admission. As if drawn together by gravity, they come together in a kiss. The kiss deepens with their shared emotions.  
  
Jason suddenly held her away from him. "You said this empath power is new. How long have you had it...? I mean since I have returned from Hong Kong?"  
  
"Well... since just before you returned. But not long before and I had very little control over it when you did return."  
  
"When I returned, I know I missed you. But, whenever I saw you, when I was near you, I felt as if I had to touch you. Lust was not totally what I felt, but it was what won out over my other emotions. I wanted to tell you... but I didn't know how... then you kept pulling away... I was confused... I'm sorry."  
  
"I pulled away because I wanted more than sex and that's all I sensed. Jason, I will try not to read into your emotions. I can control that better now. But I do need you to be honest with me. Still, sometimes it is difficult for me to distinguish between my feelings and those I feel from you, especially when they are so similar. Your feelings overwhelmed me when you first got back, that's why I pulled away."  
  
Both looked at the other and sank into the couch, as if exhausted. Phoebe closed her eyes, but Jason continued to focus his attention on her. "Phoebe..." She opened her eyes and looked into his... "Where do we go from here?"  
  
"A normal couple would take one day at a time." But it has been so long since I have been a part of a normal couple."  
  
"Until last night, I thought we were a normal couple. Phoebe, I love you. I know that. Right now, I don't know what this means for our future, but I do know I want one. I think the only thing to do is live one day at a time."  
  
Phoebe smiled at him. She kicked off her shoes and scooted over the couch, closer to him. He put his arm around her. "I think one day at a time starts today." She looks at him, touches his face and pulls him into a kiss.  
  
~~ Fini ~~~  
  
A/N - Hope you have enjoyed my story. This is my first "Charmed" fic, but I have a few others on this database. If you are interested, please check them out.  
  
Maxie. 


End file.
